Pokemon: Ambitions
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: The road to being a powerful trianer isn't easy, but there's nothing to stop three kids on their adventure in a world where fusion of pokemon is possible. (I knew nothing of the rom that exsisted where pokemon fusion was possible, so this is not a ripoff of that)


Welcome to Strident:

darkness covers the entire area around the boy. Nothing can be seen, except for a single silhouette of a figure looking out towards him.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Hello, before we get started, are you a boy... or a girl?" The voice of the silhouette asked.

"I'm a guy obviously." He informed.

"Welcome to the world of pokemon. My name is Professor Bush, We humans work together with pokemon to shape our futures, now can you tell me your name?" The voice asked.

"The name's Jason." The boy answered.

"Jason, a fine name...now onward to your own adventure." The voice stated as light filled the darkness.

The perverbial camera now turns outward onto a young boy with short brown hair, crystal clear eyes who is in his pickachu pajamas waking up from the dream he was having.

"Oh man, thats the last time I have cheese before bed." Jason said as he was rubbing his head.

"Jason, are you up yet?" He heard the muffled voice of a woman ask.

"Yes, aunt Donna." Jaosn answered.

"Hurry up, breakfeast is getting cold." Donna's voice yelled.

Jason walked over to his dresser wile taking his pj's off, then quickly got dressed in a plain red t-shirt with light blue shorts and jet black shoes. He then walked out of his room, then proceeded to the kitchen. His Aunt Donna has long blond hair, brown eyes, and she's wearing a purple tank top with blue jean shorts.

"Finally, what took you?" A young boy's voice asked.

This boy has sapphire eyes and hair, and is wearing nothing but blue colored clothes and shoes.

"Strange dream." Jason answered as Donna gave Jason his plate of eggs and Pancakes.

"Eat your breakfeast, you have a big day today." Donna said in a general's tone of voice.

"Thank you." Jason said gratefully.

"Youre welcome Jason, oh Cody; where's your sister?" Donna asked out of the blue.

"Alexis is out practicing for LaCrosse, you know how she loves that sport." Cody said with a bored tone of voice.

"Yes, well...Jason, when you're done, don't forget the both of you have to pick up your starter pokemon from Professor Bush's lab." Donna told them.

"We won't." Both boys said at the same time.

Jason ate at a resonable pace, then when he finished, he and Cody headed out. The town has clear blue skies, and there were lots of trees as well as little zigzagoons and Taillows playing with eachother. It's a pretty small town with small brick houses, but the biggest building is on top of the hill

"So, how're your parents doing?" Cody asked.

"They're fine... in their last email, they told me they miss me, and hope I'm doing well, and I told them "I'm fine, please stop worrying." despite the fact that they're busy with breeding fire type starters for the pokemon league " Jason explained,

"Big responsibility to be able to that, also I'm so excited to get my first pokemon!" Cody squealed.

"Me too." Jason thought.

The two boys continued walking down the road...then Cody was talked by a dark haired girl wearing black clothing that are patterned with pink Pokadots.

"Cody, Jason, come on! We don't want to miss getting our starters!" Alexis exclaimed excitedly.

Alexis started jogging several feet ahead of the boys, both of which decided to keep on walking.

"What are going to get?" Cody asked of Jason.

"I love fire type startes...so possibly a fire, or water starter if there's the off chance that there's no fire starter." Jason answered.

"Cool." Cody honestly stated, then thought "I'm not sure which one I'm getting though."

The two boys continued to walk in silence, then after several minutes of walking, the two of them caught up to Alexis. She was knocking on the door to an impressively big lab, which could've been a castle to a minor lord. The building was built entirely out of yellow bricks. Several flags that had pokeball insignias on them stretched out overhead. The door to this building looks like it's made out of steel, then it opened up, and on the other side of the door was a hispanic woman with dark hair, and brown eyes. She's wearing a lab coat, and the glasses she wears are red with thin lenses.

"Hello children, welcome to the lab. Come this way, and follow me please." The woman professionally stated.

The three children walked over the threshold. The hallway they entered was grey with several paintings of pokemon champions and their pokemon partners.

"So, the professor has a new one." Cody stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Jason asked.

"Oh nothing, you wouldn't understand anyway." Cody answered.

The kids followed the assistant(?) down the hallway, then they stopped at a grey colored door.

"The professor is right behind this door." The assistant informed.

"Thank you, miss..." Alexis trailed off

"Isidora." The assistant answered, then walked away from the kids.

"She seems cold for some reason." Jason thought.

Cody knocked on the door, then they heard footsteps getting louder and louder until the door opened. The woman at the threshold has a bright blue lab coat with several red streaks on each side. Her hair is bundled up with a hair pin. Her glasses are big and black with thick lenses. This woman is slender, and her hair color is bublegum pink.

"What's with her hair?" Jason thought.

"Hey kids, my name is Professor Bush, so I'll be in charge of giving you your starters." Bush informed.

Professor Bush walked over to one of the tables, then waved the kids over. As they did, Bush oresented them with 3 pokeballs. She then grabbed each of the pokeballs, and threw them in the air. The balls opened, and released an arc of energy each. The first one revealed a green dinosaur like creature with a bulb on it's back, the second revealed a round chicken like creature that had black beady eyes, no arms, orange feathers on its body, and 3 yellow feathers off the top of it's head, and the third onw revealed a blue feathered penguin.

"We have Bulbasaur, Torchic, and Piplup...take your time and choose." Bush told them.

"Bulbasaur." Alexis said suddenly.

"Okay, here." Bush said as she handed Alexis Bulbasaur's pokeball.

"(Yay, I finally get picked!)" Bulbasaur exclaimed happily.

"Oh she likes you." Cody said to Alexis.

"I can tell." Alexis said warmly.

She walked over to the liitle dinosaur, and piked her up.

"I think I'm going to call you Cassidy." Alexis smiled.

"(I love it!)" Cassidy smiled.

"Cassidy return." Alexis said as she held up the pokeball.

The pokeball opened up, then red energy surrounded Bulbasaur, and pulled it back in the ball.

"Cody, which would you like?" Bush asked.

"Torchic." Cody answered.

Torchic looked at Cody with hopeful eyes as Professor Bush gave Cody it's pokeball, Cody then walked to the Torchic, and kneeled down to it at eye level.

"What do you think of the name Blaze?" Cody asked it.

"(I-I like it)." Torchic nodded nervously.

"Is this one okay?" Cody asked Bush.

"No, this Torchic is a little psychology scarred from being abused by a previous trainer, so it's having a hard time trusting someone else." Bush informed.

"That's horrible! Don't worry Blaze, I'll take good care of you." Cody told the torchic as he picked it up, then began hugging it.

"Here's Blaze's pokeball." Bush said as she gave Cody the red and silver ball.

"Thank you, Blaze return." Jason stated.

The red arc of energy absorbed Torchic, then returned it to the ball.

"So, you're my partner then... Bruce...do you like that name" Cody said as he looked at the Piplup. Piplup looked at Cody, who nodded in agreement.

"(Yay, we all get to go on an adventure!)" Piplup screeched excitedly.

Cody returned Piplup to the Pokeball, then Professor Bush got out 3 tablet like devices. As well as 30 pokeballs from the corner of the room.

"Alright, here are your pokeballs...and pokedexes." The professor informed with a smile.

"Thank you." The three children said.

"No problem." Bush told them.

Professor Bush then shown them out of the lab, and back to the outside world...all three of them are excited to start their journies.

"My first pokemon, this is so cool!" Alexis said happily.

"I already know what I want to do, train hard to take on the elite 4." Jason stated.

"I want to win the Strident League, so I think the two of us should travel together." Cody told Jason.

"That sounds good, I mean we both need 8 badges, and a traveling partner is the best way to train Pokemon." Jason mumbled.

"Speaking of which, Alexis, what do you want to do?" Cody asked.

"That's easy, win the Grand Festival." Alexis answered.

"I guess we should travel together than, I mean we know each other very well, and our personalities complement each other." Jason suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." Cody agreed.

"So let's go." Jason said excitedly.

And so, the three ten year olds walked down the main road, and exited the city...the path to the next town looked like a very long road to take.


End file.
